Kurda's Last Moments
by Miss Padfoot II
Summary: My take on what happened to Kurda before his trial and duringafter his execution.


~If you aven't read to at least book six (the Vampire Prince) you might not want to read this fic just yet, because it talks about a very important part of the plot! ~  
This is my take on what was going on with Kurda before his trial and during his execution. *raises hand to eyes and does the death sign* In death, may he be triumphant.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Cirque du Freak, I just love it! ^-^  
  
**  
  
Kurda Smahlt sat alone in the small cell that was attached to the Hall of Princes. Angry tears stood in the corners of his blue eyes, the some blue eyes that once sparkled with excitement when he thought of uniting the vampires and vampeneze. The same eyes that shone proudly when he thought of the brilliancy of his plan.  
  
-Only your plan didn't work too well, now did it? he thought bitterly. -If only the vampires weren't so stubborn, if only I had gone about things differently...-Sighing he shook his head. There wasn't any point in if onlys, nothing could change what happened. His only regret was killing Gavner.  
  
Blood stains adorned the new, crisp white robes that had been made especially for his investure, and fresh drops of blood leaked from the three tiny scars under his left eye, which he had picked open without realizing what he was doing. Chunks of his soft blonde hair were missing, having been ripped out of his skull by the roots. Yet despite all the cuts and bruises, he felt no pain. Pain was saving itself for later.  
  
-Why did things turn out like this?- he silently asked the vampire gods. -Everything had been going perfectly well until...-  
  
"H-Hello," a timid voice spoke. Kurda lifted his head slowly and saw a young boy, no older than twelve, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Greetings Darren Shan," he answered in a level voice. "Come to gloat?" Darren shook his head uncomfortably. "Ah, you'll probably have plenty of time to do that later. You're a hero Darren Shan. Even if they execute you, you'll be remembered as Darren Shan," Kurda raised his arms in mock praise, "the half-vampire who saved the clan from extinction at the hands of the murderous, traitorous Kurda Smahlt!" Kurda shook his head disgustedly as he spat out his name.  
  
"No, Kurda...I came to ask you why..." Darren said, staring intently at the floor.  
  
"Why don't you wait until the trial?" Kurda snorted, pulling his knees up to his chest. The cold stone was his only comfort left in this hell. It was exactly as he was, cold, uncomfortable, alone. He had only felt this alone once before, when she left him...  
  
"Because I want to hear it from you to me," Darren answered simply  
  
"Fine. Ask away."  
  
"Why did you come to help me run away? Where you planning on leading me to the vampeneze, and holding me hostage...or killing me?"  
  
Kurda stared at him. "Despite what you may think, Darren, I have never wanted to kill you...I always thought of you as my friend."  
  
"But wasn't Gavner your friend? You seemed to have no qualms about killing him!"  
  
Kurda lowered his head. "That is the only true regret I have out of this entire incident. Gavner was indeed my friend, and having to kill him was unexpectedBut what is more important? Saving one life and destroying others? Or killing one person in the hopes of saving an entire culture? If only he hadn't insisted on going down that tunnel! Why didn't he listen to me? I warned him..." Kurda groaned, hiding his face in his bloodied hands.  
  
"What do you mean, saving many lifes by taking on?" Darren asked slowly.  
  
"The Vampaneze Lord has come. He entered the Coffin of Flame, which has killed many brave vampaneze, and came out unscathed before he was even blooded! A mere human..."  
  
Darrens jaw stood agape. Kneeling by Kurda he asked, "What? Do you know his name? When will he be blooded?"  
  
"I don't know!" Kurdashook his head. "All I know is that he survived the Coffin, and they call him the Leopard."  
  
Darren gasped, all color draining from his face. he mutted something that sounded like 'Steve', but Kurda couldn't be sure.  
  
Kurda started to ask what the matter was, but he caught the sound of footsteps.  
  
"I'd better go!" Darren said, rising.  
  
"Wait... I have one question for you, Darren Shan. Do you hate me? You know, for killing Gavner, and this mess?"  
  
Darren thought for a second, then smiled sadly at Kurda. "No." He raised his hand in the death gesture, and Kurda, smiling sadly too, returned it. Then Darren turned and slipped silently down the hall.  
  
Not more than two seconds later, an armed guard entered the cell and barked gruffly at Kurda:  
  
"The Princes will see you now."  
  
**  
  
"Hall of Death."  
  
The vote had been unanimous, but Kurda wasn't suprised. He had betrayed the clan, and there was only one punishement for that.  
  
Death.  
  
A group of Generals came and took his clothes, leaving him naked, completely vunerable in front of almost every vampire in the mountain. Then the Princes each made an ugly red mark in snakes blod across his chest. Fear clawed at his heart, and it seemed as though he truly understood what was happening for the first time.  
  
Since the plan first popped into his head, he had known he was going to be killed. The vampaneze hated traitors as much as cvampires. But now that death was here, waiting to take him, Kurda was truly frightened.  
  
A chilling lonliness filled him as he walked to the Hall of Death. No one said a word as the Generals tied his hands in front of him. Tears soaked the cloth that was tied around his eyes as he was led blindly to the execution cage.  
  
Lying on the hard wooden plankes that made the floor of the cage, Kurda was eerily aware of the conspicuous holes in it. They were for the stakes, of course. He felt himself falling, and suddenly an intense pain rakce through his body as the stakes pierced his flesh, entering on one side of his body and exiting on the other. Then, in agonizing jerks, the stakes slowly left his body as he was lifted, though it was only so that he could be dropped again.  
  
After being dropped three times, Kurda was delirious with pain. Hot blood pumped out through the wounds, and tears tried in vain to cool his fevered body.  
  
"Kurda..." a soft voice whispered in his ear, it's breath cool and calming. "Open you eyes, love."  
  
Kurda obeyed the voice that sounded like tiny bells jingling in the wind. He opened his eyes, and saw the most beautiful woman, an angel, hovering over him. She was dressed entirely in white, and her long blonde hair flowed gracefully over her marble shoulders.  
  
"H-Hilde?..." Kurda gasped as he was lifted off the stakes once more. The angel nodded. "Y-You...you came back..."  
  
Love filled the angels sweet brown eyes. "Yes. Now let go, love...come with me..." She pressed her warm lips against his.  
  
"Let go..." Kurda whispered, and as he was dropped for the fourth and final time, he released himself into the arms of the earthbound angel, ready to become one himself.  
  
**  
  
Well, thats it! It's a short story, I know, but hey. It works. I want to thank one of my best buddies in the world, Hilde, for drawing so good, because her picture is what inspired me to write this. Kudos to you! ^-^= For those of you who are all like, Kurda can't become an angel, his soul can never find paradise: Note how I said EARTHBOUND angel. He is stuck as an angel on earth. He will never know Paradise!  
  
Now you guys go and reply! (And go read my other fic!) 


End file.
